


The Messes We Make

by orphan_account



Series: The Messes We Make [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Farting, I'm Sorry, M/M, Scat, Shit, Situational Humiliation, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark may or may not have a fetish. Bruce just so happens to be his willing victim. (aka, Clark makes Bruce shit himself in his office.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Messes We Make

The office air had felt hot and prickly on his skin as he sat at his desk, Clark sat on the couch in the room, pretending to read a magazine. Bruce’s face was beet red as he knew what Clark was really focusing on.

A gentle fart left him, and he saw Clark smirk ever so slightly. He’d been needing to shit for a while now, his farts becoming more frequent. Every time he made a move to get up however, a blur moving inhumanly fast would press him back down into his chair.

“Clark.” He said simply, and the man in question looked up again, that smirk still on his lips. Again Bruce tried to get up, and Clark seemed to jolt in time, like a skip on an old movie real. “Clark, stop it. I need to use the restroom.”

The alien looked at him curiously, seemingly contemplating the words. “No.” He said finally.

If it was possible Bruce’s frown grew. “No?” He repeated. “You don’t have a-” Another skip. "Choice. Damn it Clark!” He repeated the action and this time, he felt a momentary press on his abdomen, and a loud fart erupted from him. He didn't like how he blushed at his own body's functions. He had trained himself to not feel shame for something like this. But this was different, it wasn't just the fact he was farting.

It was that Clark was currently sporting a very large erection because of it. 

Bruce looked at it with disdain, and Clark himself seemed to not feel any shame. Bruce went back to his computer, the pressure in his gut seemingly lessened. He managed to write a few emails before he felt the head of his large turd poking from his rectum again. He grunted, and clenched tightly, and the log retreated reluctantly. He could feel himself sweating. 

He had never been this full before. He kept on top of his bodily functions, it was something that came with his need for control. Every morning, he would wake at 6am, drink some tea, and by 6.30am he would defecate. It was his routine. But ever since he started dating Clark, at 6.30 Clark would want to cuddle, so Bruce started to relieve himself at 7am, and the time kept getting later and later. Until finally Bruce had to concede with going to the bathroom at work, and that was fine for a few days, but then Clark showed up.

He had been on his way to his private bathroom, when Clark appeared, under the guise of doing a private interview, Bruce rolled his eyes but went back to his office. When Clark didn't start the interview he shrugged and went back to work. 

It had now been 2 hours and Bruce tried to get up again.

This time Clark did not return to his place on the couch and stayed holding his hand over Bruce's over filled abdomen. “You're so full.” He commented absentmindedly. 

Bruce grunted. “I haven't shit in 2 days thanks to you.” The venom in his voice was lost on Clark, and a small gust came from Bruce when Clark pressed down on the hard mass in him.

“You’re really gassy too…” Clark seemingly wanting to test this idea pressed again. Resisting the pressure, Bruce clenched hard, not willing to let a single bubble of gas leave him. Clark kissed his neck. “Fine. If you don't wanna fart for me I can wait. It’s better when you do it unintentionally anyway…” Clark went back to the couch and sat.

Bruce sat staining for a good five minutes. His ass muscles all but given up on him. He realised he should give them a rest or else the next time the log in him shifted he would be powerless to stop it. Another fart left him and he resolutely looked at his computer screen.

Clark opened a window and immediately Bruce frowned. “If you don't like the smell, let me go to the bathroom!” He tried to force some power into his words, but at this point all of his energy was going to his ass rather than his voice. Clark didn't go back to the couch, and instead sat on the chair opposite his desk and pulled out his little notebook he uses for interviews, crossing his legs to obstruct the view of his erection.

Before Bruce could question a quiet knock came from the door. “Come in.” He said evenly. His ass was behaving for the moment, but he didn't want to deal with the gossip that would erupt around Wayne Enterprises if he shit himself in front of one of his employees. 

“Mr. Wayne I brought your lunch!” Came Summer’s chirpy voice. He really should have hired that other guy, Dave he thinks his name was, the one who glared at anyone who tried to talk to him without a meeting. Sadly he hired Summer, who would schedule a meeting for Bruce even if his day was already rammed full if the person asked nicely. 

She entered the room, and didn't notice anything amiss. “Oh! Mr. Kent is still with you.” Clark smiled at her.

“Yes darlin’, me and Bruce here were just catching up, I’m actually starting the interview now, that’s okay right?” Clark’s southern drawl made any woman who heard it putty in his hands. 

Summer blushed. “Of course! Mr. Wayne doesn't have any other meetings for today so you can stay as long as you like!” She beamed at him. Clark beamed back.

“That’s wonderful. Don’t suppose you could bring me up a lil’ something to eat? I'm starving here.” Summer nodded

“Of course. Lemme just bring in Mr. Wayne’s meal in and I’ll run and get you something.” Summer left the room briefly but soon returned with Bruce's meal. Bruce had specifically requested something light; salmon and steamed vegetables and Summer placed it in front of him delicately. Clark whistled.

“Damn that looks good, but I'm more about Southern cookin’, don't suppose you got something hearty going?” Summer pondered for a minute. 

“Wait! We actually do. How does pulled pork sandwich with chilli sound?”

Clark actually looks surprised. “That sounds great. Make sure to bring lots of chilli. I’m a sucker for it.” Summer gave another smile before saying she’d be right back.

Bruce went limp in his chair once the door shut and a torrent of gas left him. Clark raised an eyebrow. “You gonna eat your meal?” Bruce eyed the plate of food with scorn. 

“No.” He said finally. He goes to put it in the trash when Clark’s hand is suddenly on his.

“Nah It’s okay, I’ll eat it.” Clark smiled at him, but it was not one of the predatory ones he's been giving him all day. This ones his usual easy smile, the one Bruce fell in love with and Bruce actually smiled back. 

Clark ate the meal quickly, and put the plate down by Bruce, and before Bruce could cut another fart the door was knocked again. “Come in.” He said, his voice slightly strained.

Summer came in and put the plate by Clark. “Hope this is okay, anyway i'll be in my office if you need me.” She shut the door again and Bruce farted, bearing down on his chair. He could feel the shit practically scraping his underwear before it retreated back into him. He was prairie dogging bad now, and again he tried to get up. “Nu uh, Bruce. Back in your chair.”

Bruce almost sobbed. Almost. “Clark, please, I’m about to defecate, I need-” Clark actually laughed.

“Who the hell says ‘defecate’? You're so posh Bruce.” He smiled softly. “Say it properly.” Clark leaned back in the chair. The smell of chilli and his own farts was making Bruce feel nauseous. 

Bruce frowned again before repeating himself. “I am about to shit myself. Please let me use the bathroom.” Clark's hand rested on his pants, by his crotch. Bruce knew he was touching himself at light speed so Bruce couldn't ‘see’. But he knew he was. Bruce actually growled. “You are not allowed to touch yourself until I’ve shit.” He didn't know where this new bout of energy came from but Clark's hand moved away and he nodded.

“That’s fair… I just can’t help it Bruce. You’re so cute when you need to shit. You squirm so much, and your farts smell so good...” Bruce blushed and tried to not let Clark's words get to him. He knew about Clark’s fetish for a while now, hell he even acted on it with him a few times previously. But this was new. Bruce was never ‘desperate’ to shit before. “You better eat your meal though before it gets cold, it’s rude to leave food.” Bruce actually gapped at him. “What? Oh you thought- No No No. I had your meal, it’s only fair you get mine.” Bruce sputtered.

“You can't be serious. I am so full right now I am not put any of that-” Bruce looked at the plate of carbs and shuddered. "Anywhere near my body.” Clark actually smiled at that.

“You will. Or I’ll call Miss. Summer back in and have her transcribe our entire interview.” 

Bruce was actually at a loss for words. His mouth bobbed for a minute as his brain tried to form a coherent sentence. A cramp rocked through his midsection. “Clark… please.” With no hint of empathy, Clark actually got up and moved to the door. “Wait! Don’t, I will…” He grabbed the plate. “I’ll eat it.” Clark grinned and sat down again. 

The first bite was enough to fill him. He was already full, but even though he hadn't eaten since breakfast and normally he would be ravenous at this point, his intestines had filled whatever space his stomach would normally occupy. He had a few bites of sandwich and a few spoonfuls of chilli. Bruce found himself farting more and more frequently in an attempt to try and make more room in his stomach.

He felt the long rod poke it’s way out of his rectum and this time when Bruce clenching it didn’t go back in. 

It broke of.

Bruce gasped loudly and Clark moaned. “You shit yourself didn't you?” Clark seemed to focus on Bruce’s crotch. “Fuck I can see it… God Bruce.” His hand was near his crotch again and Bruce yelled at him- ‘NO!’ Clark raised his hands and looked at Bruce innocently. Mouthing a small sorry. Bruce squirmed again, but this time, the turd in his underwear rubbed itself against his ass hole, probably ruining this pair of underwear in the process. He groaned as another fart left him. He forced another bite of food down his throat but this time, when another cramp rocked through him Bruce leant back in his chair and rubbed his stomach in a vain attempted to help his situation. He knew it wouldn't help, and when his shit made another attempt at evacuating Bruce couldn't help it when another piece broke off into his underwear. He groaned and moved forward to rest his head on his desk. The shit was smearing itself all over his burning asshole and Bruce sobbed once.

“Clark. Please. I can’t eat anymore. I’m gonna burst.” 

“Fuuuuck. I can’t take it anymore!” Bruce looked up at Clark, whose frantic eyes were looking at him. Before he knew it his clothes had been removed bar his underwear. “Fuck they're all brown by your asshole, God Bruce you really have shit yourself haven’t you?” Bruce grunted. “Not fully, I know you still gotta shit bad, but golly.. Look at it.” Clark pulled the underwear down Bruce’s thighs and Bruce could see the brown stain and lumps that were covering a majority of his underwear.

“Fuck.” A finger traced his asshole and Bruce couldn't help the loud fart that left him. “Fuuuuck. That’s so hot, I saw it open.” The finger kept moving and Bruce whined.

“Clark you can do this after I’ve shit, but please. Let me-” The finger was pushed into him and Bruce arched off the table. “Nonono. Clark please. I’m so full. I’m gonna burst. Stop.” Bruce actually tried to wiggle away but Clark just pushed the finger deeper cutting through the loaf of shit in Bruce. Pushing and spreading it in him. He tried to push out the finger but instead a small amount of shit seeped out around Clark’s finger. 

“I’m gonna fuck you like this.” It was not a question or a request and Bruce’s blood actually ran cold. “Another finger went in and Bruce squirmed more, gas was erupting from him in large bouts that even Bruce would say was noxious and Clark was getting a face full of it regularly. Clark must have put lube on his finger when Bruce wasn't paying attention because soon a third finger had been put in and Bruce could feel the shit rearing to come out. Waiting.

And when Clark removed his fingers, the turd did start to come out, and shame being a thing of the past Bruce bared down on it, begging for it to leave. “Uh uh uh.” The turd was pushed back in with one smooth motion of Clark’s finger. “Not right now.” Another sob.

Clark removed the finger but this time quickly replaced it with his dick. It pushed into him and Bruce’s bowels expanded further. The shit in him was so dense and compact already that his abdomen had not choice but to expand further out. Bruce could see his belly protruding horribly, looking like a pregnant woman. Clark didn't seem to care. “Fuck Bruce. You’re so sexy right now and you have no fucking idea. He was thrusting in earnest and in between the slapping sounds of skin on skin, came loud bursts of air from Bruce's ass. He groaned into the table and despite it all he could feel the blood rushing to his dick. He would jerk himself, but he didn't want to admit this was turning him on in the slightest.

Clark came, groaning loudly into Bruce’s ear before falling limp on top of him, pushing Bruce more into the desk underneath, Bruce could feel his bowels press in vain against Clark's unmoving dick, and he whined loudly. “Clark. Please I’ve been so good. Let me shit. Please.” The last please was so broken Bruce was slightly horrified by it. Clark kissed his neck. 

“Okay honey.” Clark pulled out and when Bruce blinked he was squatting over a bin, he barely has enough time to register what was going on when the first log slid out of him, covered in a thin film of mucus and cum. Bruce couldn't help but moan. He looked down into the bin and saw the shit at the bottom of it. When he looked up at Clark the man was transfixed on him as he shit loudly. His ass was erupting with all of the remaining gas in him, as well as finally. Finally letting all of the shit out. Bruce moaned even more as he felt his anus sputtering with relief.

Clark’s hand was soon on him. Stroking his dick back to life as he shit and Bruce faltered, his legs giving way under him, and he toppled over, the bin following after him. He tried to clench, tried to stop it, but the shit storm kept bursting out of him. Clark kept jerking him and when Bruce tried to get back into a squatting position, Clark stopped him and Bruce has no choice but to continue shitting into the air.

He came with a shout as a particularly violent fart left him, the gust felt so good when he came that Bruce almost screamed but Clark’s other hand was over his mouth, and Bruce had no choice but to keep moaning loudly.

The shit stopped after a few more minutes. The last pieces popping out of him slowly before stopping completely. After the last bit left him he sat up and surveyed the damage. “Hey.” Bruce looked over at Clark blearily. “You okay?” Bruce nodded absently.

“How the fuck am I going to clean all of this.” He said tiredly whilst looking at the pile of shit on the floor that was about as equal in size to the the load he released into the bin. 

“Sorry. I was gonna let you keep going in the bin, but fuck if it wasn't hot to watch you shitting all over the place. Next time-” Bruce still had enough energy to glare pointedly at Clark, and Clark receded back into himself. “That is… If there is a next time?” Clark sounded so small, and timid and Bruce sighed.

“There will be a next time….” Clark beamed. “But first you have to clean my entire office Kent.”

**Author's Note:**

> *edited: just fixed teh tense shifts and other typos I saw. :)  
> Hope you enjoyed this horrible excuse for smutty fetish porn. Again sorry for any typos and stuff but this is unbetaed and my own ability to proofread is abysmal. :D  
> There will most likely be more fics like this.... Sorry in advance.


End file.
